Rozmowa
by AnHeC
Summary: Rozmowa Harry,Ron,Hermiona po klęsce Voldemora, uczucia Harrego.


Ten dzień pozostał na zawsze żywy w świadomości całej nacji czarodziejów. Ci, którzy przeżyli walkę z poplecznikami Czarnego Pana stali się bohaterami. Czarodzieje dołożyli wszelkich starań, by pamięć o poległych nigdy nie zaginęła. Harry stał się bohaterem. Nie był już chłopcem, który przeżył, stał się człowiekiem, który był gotów poświęcić wszystko aby pokonać Voldemorta i odniósł sukces. Po raz pierwszy od dziesiątek lat w sercach ludzi zapanował spokój. Co jednak czuł bohater?

Harry, coś cię martwi? Wyglądasz nieswojo- rzekła Hermiona.

To wszystko jest takie surrealistyczne. Czuję się tak jakby minęły wieki...-odpowiedział czarnowłosy chłopak- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w ich śmierć. Żałuję, że stanęli do walki. Gdybym kazał wszystkim uciekać...

Jak możesz tak mówić!- w głosie dziewczyny słychać było oburzenie- To obraza ich pamięci. Zginęli walcząc za to, w co wierzyli. Nie chcieliby cię opuścić, zraniłbyś tylko ich uczucia. To był także ich problem, walczyli za to, co kochali. Walczyli o lepsze jutro. Czy myślisz, że byliby szczęśliwi, gdybyś odesłał ich do domów? Czy myślisz, że wszystko skończyło by się dobrze gdybyś był sam?

Ja... – Harry był zmieszany, jego przyjaciółka miała racje, wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej, gdyby przyjaciele mu nie pomagali.- ...nie wiem

Nie wiesz! Ty po prostu nie wiesz!- głos dziewczyny drżał z irytacji- Dumbledor wiedział, ze będziesz nas potrzebował! Wszyscy działali razem! Snape poniósł wielką ofiarę, aby cię chronić, a może wolałbyś o tym nie wiedzieć! Może to jest dla ciebie niewygodne bo ty go zawsze nienawidziłeś i teraz wstydzisz się swego mylnego osądu!

To nie tak! On sprawił, ze go znienawidziłem, ale nie mogę go za to winić. Po prostu nie znosił mojego ojca i myślał, ze ja jestem taki jak on. Przykro mi, że nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi... Żałuję, że tak dobry i odważny człowiek poległ z mojego powodu. Powinien był uciec i zostawić to mnie.

Harry, on nie wiedział, że tak to się skończy, ale chciał walczyć w imię twojej matki. Gdyby uciekł w ostatniej chwili po tych wszystkich latach poświęceń, nie mógłby spojrzeć sobie w twarz.

A co z Weasley'ami, przeze mnie zginął Fred. To wszystko moja wina. Oni tyle dla mnie zrobili a ja przyczyniłem się do śmierci ich syna. Wspaniale!

Harry..- Ron właśnie wszedł do sowiarni, na jego twarzy widać było zmieszanie.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, którą zakłócało jedynie pohukiwanie sów i świst wiatru. Przyjaciele patrzyli na siebie w napięciu. Harry bał się tego spotkania, teraz nie wiedział co robić. Jak ma się zachować, jeżeli Ron zacznie na niego krzyczeć? Co może mu odpowiedzieć? Nie chce stracić przyjaciela, ale nie może mieć pretensji do tego rudego, wysokiego, chudego chłopaka, jeżeli ten nie zechce się z nim widywać.

Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć- Ron przełamał krępujące milczenie- nikt cię nie wini za śmierć kogokolwiek. Wszyscy podjęli decyzję, znali ryzyko.

Nie powinienem był im pozwolić za mnie umierać...

Pozwolić! Co ty wygadujesz- Ron był coraz bardziej oburzony- myślisz, że mógłbyś kogokolwiek powstrzymać?!

Teraz jestem winny śmierci tych ludzi... To tak jakbym ich zabił.

Harry wreszcie wypowiedział myśl, która dręczyła go od pewnego czasu. Zrzucając z siebie ten wielki ciężar poczuł się pusty. To nie było miłe uczucie.

Czy ty jesteś idiotą?- zapytał Ron bardzo poważnym tonem, Hermiona zachichotała.

Przepraszam- mruknęła i czerwieniąc się spuściła wzrok.

Uratowałeś nas wszystkich, Harry, pozbyłeś się najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika w całej historii. Wiesz...-rzekł rudy po krótkiej chwili- bolejemy nad śmiercią Freda, ale jesteśmy z niego dumni. Mama nigdy nie powiedziała o tobie złego słowa, zrozum, naprawdę nikt cię nie wini. A już na pewno nie moja rodzina. Uratowałeś życie ponad połowy członków mojej rodziny. Wszyscy są ci wdzięczni.

Jak mogę patrzeć w oczy ludziom, kiedy jestem winny śmierci ich bliskich!- wyszeptał Harry- Gdybym był lepszym czarodziejem, gdybym działał szybciej, gdybym był mądrzejszy można by tego uniknąć.

Niby jak- zapytała Hermiona, na jej ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech- Widzisz Harry, problem polega na tym, że tego nie dało się uniknąć. Hogwart musiał być ostatnim miejscem, które odwiedzisz, ponieważ na pewno zostałbyś zauważony. Nie wyobrażam sobie błyskawicznej wyprawy do podziemi Gringota, ani walki z Voldemortem w pobliżu skarbca. Nie było innej możliwości. Zrozum, potrzebowałeś czasu, ci wszyscy ludzie chętnie zrobiliby więcej, ale to mogłeś być tylko ty. Tylko ty mogłeś pokonać Voldemorta. Zrobili wszystko co było w ich mocy aby ci pomóc. Ty nie przyczyniłeś się do ich śmierci, poplecznicy Czarnego Pana zabijali nieustannie niewinnych. Ty uratowałeś nas wszystkich. Sprawiłeś, że ofiara Dumbledor'a, Moody'iego. Snape'a, Lupina, Tonks, Freda i innych nie poszła na marne.

Zapanowała cisza. Ron i Hermiona wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Harry poczuł ulgę. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poczuł się szczęśliwy. Nagle świat wydał się być lepszym miejscem. Harry zrozumiał również coś bardzo ważnego, zrozumiał dlaczego Dumbledor chciał aby mówił o wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom. Dyrektor wiedział, jak ważne będzie dla niego ich wsparcie. Dziś chłopak zrozumiał, że bez pomocy innych ludzi nie odniósłby sukcesu. Odwaga to za mało. Siła przyjaźni i miłości jest naprawdę wielka. Najpotężniejsza magia... miłość.

Idziemy na śniadanie- zapytał Ron zdawkowym tonem wyrywając Harry'ego z rozmyślań.

Tak- odparł Potter z wdzięcznością- umieram z głodu.

Wielka sala czeka- dodała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

Po tych słowach ruszyli w dół schodów. Trójka przyjaciół na dobre i złe. Po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić. Nic.


End file.
